


"Why do you call my sister a queen?"

by Bayyvon



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, i want it to be spring, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon





	"Why do you call my sister a queen?"

Jareth watches her with a small smile on thin lips, as she pranced around the garden, in the glorious warmth of the springtime. The white dress fluttered pleasantly around Sarah's milk white calves as she danced, her thin fingers brushing along soft petals of the blooming flowers.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Jareth makes the offhand comment to Toby, who shrugs, and goes back to his book.

"Hey, Jareth," Toby glances up, blue eyes fixated on the strange man he knew to be Sarah's boyfriend, who tears his gaze away from the brunette long enough to acknowledge he was paying attention.

"Yes?" He answers, eyes flicking back up.

"How come you always call my sister a queen?" Toby asks.

"Many reasons." The Goblin King answers.

"Gimme one."

"Because she deserves to be treated like one."

Sarah skips over, landing heavily in Jareth's lap. "What're you talking about?"

'You, of course, my Queen." The blond man smiles, placing kisses along the young woman's neck.

"Eugh. Get a room." Toby fakes retching, getting to his feet.


End file.
